icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LyraLights/It All Comes Crahing Down
Okay, so this is my first blog thing, so I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just gonna type whatever comes to my mind about this whole situation, and hope it comes out right. Anyway, I'm pretty sure everyone knows of the iSAFW problem. For some, it's lack of shipping, and for others, it's that Dan insulted us. Actually, both bothered me. I've been a Seddier since Season 2, when I first started watching iCarly. Some have been Seddiers since the beginning. We watched Sam and Freddie grow from enemies to friends to maybe-something-more. There was iKiss, iSpeed Date, iTwins, even iSaved Your Life. Their relationship grew, and it was obvious. All the way up until iBeat the Heat--the last episode of Season Three. Then came iGot a Hot Room. That's when it all came crashing down. I think Mr. Schneider is either focusing too much on Victorious, or he's getting bored with iCarly. Because Season Four has been a big disappointment. All character development disappeared. Did you WATCH iSell Penny T's? Did you see Sam? That wasn't her. I was really in shock. Speaking of which--Sam. She's changed. She's gone from fun, naturally vicious, yet hasher kind moments blonde, to too-much-makeup, high-heel-wearing, long-sidecut-bangs blonde. I swear, is she trying to be Melanie? Carly's been being spoiled and bratty, Freddie is acting way too cool some episodes, and way too nerdy in others. What ever happened to his cool geek thing? And Gibby? He's not supposed to be their "OMG BFF!!11", he's supposed to be the weird shirtless kid in their class. Okay, enough complaining about Season Four. Now we're down to some serious chizz. iStart a Fanwar. Mr. Dan Schneider, creator of iCarly, went up front and called us Nerds with no lives. What. The. Gibby? Mr. Schneider, if you haven't noticed, it's we, the fans, that bring in the ratings. If it wasn't for us, you'd have no show. Has anyone looked at his blog? He deletes any bad comments about his show. He disrespects us, and then expects us to respect him. That's wrong! If he can't respect us, he needs to be able to take it. What's that saying. . . You reap what you sow? I think that's it. thumb|300px|right Also, I'm kind of mad and NICK. The promos? The "History of Seddie Versus Creddie", what was that? Did they expect us to think NOTHING, when they talk about our ships, making us feel like something would happen? Right now feels like a Dark Ages. I think, just for a little while, Seddiers and Creddiers, and even Cam, Spam, and minor ships, need to put aside their differences. We all just need to be one big fandom. Forget the wars and the arguing, just until we see something, anything, that says one of our ships is happening. We need to show Dan that we're not a bunch of annoying nerds, and we do have the mental capacity to be one people. We have lives. We have kids who watch it with their friends, teens who are a bit too embarrassed to admit their love for the show, adults who watch it with their kids. We have guys, girls, old A:TLA fans, Gleeks, Potterheads, Twihards, dancers, soccer players, artists, all kinds of different people. Dan, if you don't believe that, you can drive all the way over here and see how much of a life I have. So, yeah, that's the end of my crazy hating on Dan blog. I just wish he'd listen to us. -Lyra Category:Blog posts